Stoked: Groms Away
by stokedisawesome
Summary: The Groms board the S.S Wipeout for a year of fun, friends, and new adventures. They're all stoked!
1. Chapter 1

Stoked: Groms Away!

AN: Hey guys! Now I know what you're thinking. Another story? I had this idea and I had to use it before I forgot. Also I'm still working on the Haunting of the Staffhouse but its in kind of a weird place right now. Instead of making you wait, I thought I'd give you something to keep you busy. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Surfer's Paradise-sick

-Fin-

"I think this may be it for us, blow me one last...!" Fin's iPod blared.

Fin yanked her earbuds out and flopped onto her large sea-green bed. She had one week before school started and was dreading it. Home life wasn't so great either, what with her parents always breathing down her neck and Sam constantly annoying her.

_ I miss Sunset Beach and I miss Lo and Emma!_ she thought.

However, she missed a certain someone more than the others. Fin flicked through the pictures on her phone and stopped when she saw her and Reef laughing. The picture was a candid taken by Lo and it had captured them perfectly. Fin had a sparkle in her eyes and Reef was grinning widely, all while probably trading insults. Fin shut her eyes and tried to forget thinking about the sexist kook, but she just couldn't get him out of her head.

- Reef -

Tubs of hair gel were strewn all over Reef's bathroom with occasional eyebrow wax. Miraculously, his hair had grown a lot in three weeks with the help of hair growing vitamins and other remedies. Reef expertly combed and styled his hair and finished with a few pumps of his mom's hairspray.

"Leslie! Is that my hairspray?" his mom asked from the hallway.

"Uh... No moms!" Reef replied as he chucked the can across the carpet under his bed.

She sighed, "Come downstairs! Breakfast's ready."

Reef leapt down the stairs and practically fell flat on his face as he followed the smell of waffles and fresh fruit.

"Good morni-" Reef was cut off when he saw a man sitting at the table. He appeared to be in his mid forties.

"Reef, this is Alex," Moms introduced him.

"Hello," he greeted Reef with slight French accent.

Reef rudely spun around, marched outside and dashed towards the beach.

He was sick of moms bringing home new guys every other week.

_ I hate living in Muskoka!_ he silently screamed.

He longed to talk to his bros, Johnny and Broseph, in person. Even more, he wanted to talk to Fin. He tapped a few buttons on his phone and called her, but there was no reply.

- Emma -

Unlike Reef and Fin, Emma loved being back home. She constantly hit the beach with her besties and showed off new surf moves while her friends stared in awe. She called Ty everyday, just to talk about random things. It had become a strange habit, but she could look forward to it no matter how busy she was. Emma's parents spoiled her even though they weren't the wealthiest, but they were happiest. She wanted to rewind to the beginning of summer and do it all over again, so badly. She would even go through Grom Initiation 50 times just to be with Lo, Fin, Reef, Johnny, and Broseph again.

- Surfer's Paradise -

Broseph, Johnny, and Lo all stood on the beach gaping at the large whale-shaped cruise ship in front of them. It cast a huge shadow and looked every bit like the whale bus.

Mr.R jumped off the ship, overjoyed, "Whaddaya think? Say hello to the new addition to Surfer's Paradise hotel!"

Lo clapped her hands, "Does this mean we're going on a cruise, daddy?!"

"Not just the Ridgemounts! All of the summer staff and the guests! It's a floating hotel!" he explained.

"Yes guy! No school" Broseph said.

"You can study abroad at your own levels aboard the cruise ship. It's a great learning experience, much better than learning in a classroom. Plus, you'll be helping to run the ship when your not learning," Mr. R said.

"Work and school? Not cool, guy," Broseph said.

"Think about it, Broseph. We get to travel around the world and Reef, Fin, and Emma get to come too!" Johnny explained.

Lo and Broseph danced happily.

"I can't wait!" Lo squealed.

AN: I know, I know, Suite Life on Deck, but I'm not making it a crossover. Plus, this going to have our fave groms in it! And Reefin! But what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Broseph, Johnny, and Lo's Cruise Ship Adventure

Mr. R got Bummer to give Broseph, Johnny, and Lo a tour of the S.S Wipeout.

"Baumer will show you around. I'll be in my office." Mr. Ridgemount said.

"Eeeee!" Lo squealed, "This is soooo exciting! We get to go on a cruise!"

"Reef, Fin, and Emma get to spend a year on the ship with us too!" Johnny said excitedly.

"Sick bro!" Broseph yelled.

"Alright you plebes, you can walk around the ship if you promise not to touch anything!" Bummer instructed.

"We promise!" they nodded.

Back at Surfer's Paradise, Mr. Ridgemount wrote letters to Reef, Fin, and Emma's parents explaining his idea.

To the parents of _

Your child is invited to study aboard the S.S Wipeout, a cruise liner of Surfer's Paradise hotel. While aboard, your child will experience many different cultures and receive an exemplary education. They will also be working in the ship when they are not in school, teaching them responsibility and a good work ethic. No payment is necessary for this opportunity.

Mr. Ridgemount

"Guy, check out these rooms!" Broseph exclaimed flopping onto a four poster bed.

"Broseph! Careful!" Johnny yelled.

"Chill, Johnny," Lo said sitting next to Broseph, "Bummer will never know since this ship is huge!"

"We can do whatever we want!" Broseph exclaimed.

"Ok, I see your point. But I'm kind of hungry." Johnny remarked as his stomach growled.

"To the... snack bar?" Broseph suggested.

"Wait. I really doubt Snack Shack is already on board ready to serve us," Lo said.

"No prob. As long as there's some food there, we can make it ourselves," Johnny said.

"Yes guy!" Broseph yelled as the three walked to the snack bar on the main deck of the ship.

"Here it is!" Johnny gestured to a large area equipped with a pretzel sand, slushie machines, a cotton candy rack, and more.

"But there's no food!" Lo exclaimed.

"Wait! I found something!" Broseph said pointing to a box full of slushie powder and a large bag of crushed ice.

"How hard can it be to make a couple of slushies?" Johnny said.

"Good point! Let's go with cherry, it's my fave," Lo said.

Broseph threw some ice and powder into the machine and without thinking turned it on.

"Broseph!" Lo and Johnny yelled as gobs of red ice flew everywhere.

"What is going on here?!" Bummer yelled.

"Uh oh!" Lo whispered.

"Uh oh is right! You almost broke the machine, bellboy! Now clean this mess up before I fire you from the jobs you'll have on the ship!" Bummer screamed.

"Better get mopping," Johnny said handing Broseph and Lo mops, "I'll go fix the bed and clean up the room, just in case."

"This sucks. We're supposed to be having fun, not cleaning," Lo sulked.

"Brah, how about we ditch the mess and let Johnny clean it. Let's find the pool!" Broseph said.

"Great! Let's go" Lo said as they dashed off before Johnny came back.

"You were so right," Lo said lounging on an inner tube, "Johnny will have the urge to clean up the mess while we relax and work on our tans!"

"This is the life," Broseph said as he floated on a plastic recliner.

"Can you imagine how stoked they'll be that we all can see each other again?" Lo said.

"Especially Reef and Fin," Broseph waggled his eye brows.

Lo giggled, "I can't wait."

Meanwhile, a very angry Johnny was trying to hunt down Bro and Lo.

"When I find them, I'm gonna..." Johnny stormed.

Johnny looked everywhere, but they were nowhere to be seen.

And he was lost.

"Oh that's just great!" Johnny muttered to himself.

He opened a door that led to a dark and empty room, littered with cobwebs and cockroaches. It was bone chillingly cold in the room and Johnny swore he saw a flash of light.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, running towards the door.

"It's locked?!" he yelled. "HEEELLLLPPP!" Johnny screamed.

AN: What is going to happen to Johnny? The rest of the groms will be in the next chapter as the S.S Wipeout sets sail.


End file.
